


Now and Forever

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy sweetness, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: From the moment you met, it’s been him always. Even with the dangerous job he does, your life wouldn’t be complete.





	Now and Forever

Summary: From the moment you met, it’s been him always. Even with the dangerous job he does, your life wouldn’t be complete.

Pairing: Firefrighter!Dean x Reader

Warnings: none, just fluffy sweetness

Word count: 4,489

Notes: written for #TaleTeller’s Winter Writing Days 2016 by @sdavid09, we had three items to incorporate into our stories. First make it an AU, Second something winter and Third a song which mine is Phil Collins You’ll be in my heart.

Snow flaked falling, the sounds of children laughing permeating the windows as you watch your husband and sons run around throwing snowballs, making snow men and angels. Slowly stirring a simmering pot of chocolaty goodness, marshmallows and mugs waiting for when your boys come in from the cold. Sweet memory laden smile slides over your lips remembering when you first met your husband and how things didn’t start off as if this would be the outcome for your lives.

_Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand And hold it tight_

_I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry_

 

 

**Lawrence, Kansas September 2006**

 

_Warm summer day, sunny rays bouncing off your sunglasses perched atop your head. Entering the station, eyes adjusting to the dim light, smile ghosting over your lips, steps light in your ballet flats that take you towards the chief’s office._

_“Knock, knock Chief,” grinning when he raises his dark head smile crinkling the sides of his eyes._

_“Y/N what an unexpected visit, what brings you by darlin?” raising he meets you half wait finally seeing the cake in your hands._

_Raising it to let him see inside, “Ma wanted me to bring this by for you and the boys just her way to say thank you.”_

_“She knows, she doesn’t have to do this it’s all in the line of duty,” he returns unconsciously licking his full lips. “Though I won’t turn down sweets as good as your Ma makes.”_

_Chuckling, “Knew you couldn’t Mr. Winchester. So where you want this?”_

_“John please, Mr. Winchester was my dad God rest his soul,” giving you a heart melting smile that works on all the ladies. “You know the way to the kitchen right?”_

_“Ah that I do Mr… John,” nodding your head. It wasn’t easy calling someone older than you by the first name. Your Ma and Dad having instilled manner’s in you from an early age. Taking a few steps back you hit a firm body behind you, making you turn to face none other than Dean, the chief’s oldest son._

_“That pie?” his voice slightly gravely as if he just woke up._

_You hadn’t met him before now, not that stories haven’t circled the small town about what a ladies man he is. Charmer just like his dad, using his good looks to bed any woman in a skirt. You turn slowly breath catching at this 6’1 tall drink of water, with piecing emerald eyes and a body most men inside a gym would kill for._

_Giving yourself a little shake, you’re not here to ogle a fireman. “Nope, just a pineapple upside down cake homemade.”_

_Looking between his father and you, Dean scratches the back of his neck not letting on how much your scent has tickled his nose, making it so that he’d want to bury it and inhale the sweet fragrance of you. “Shame,” turning on his heels._

_“Nothing wrong with cake it’s just as good,” you argue slightly following him since it seemed you both were heading towards the kitchen._

_“Na uh sweetheart pie is so much better,” turning to face you while walking backwards, Dean takes in your choice of wardrobe, jean capris’, black thin strapped tank top under a pale pink and baby blue plaid._

_Rolling your eyes, “I ain’t your sweetheart,” tutting you move passed Dean not caring or more to the point trying to act like you didn’t care that he stopped and stared for a second. “Close your mouth Winchester or you might catch flies.”_

_For once in his life Dean’s speechless, not many women out right ignored him like you’ve just done and thrown his pet names back at him with such sass to. Oh he was hooked, lined and already sinking fast. “Sassy I like that, you got a name sweetness?”_

_“Sure do, but you ain’t getting it hotshot so stop trying,” never one to be taken in by a nice smile, flirty words or even good looks, all of which just spelled heart break._

_“Give up Dean I don’t think she’s interested,” came Sam’s deep voice, having met the youngest Winchester a few weeks back._

_Grinning, you toss Sam a wink, “Brought cake for you boys to devour,” raising the Tupperware with a slight shake, seeing the smile that spread over his lips._

_“Trying to fatten me up?” giving you a cheesy smirk in return._

_You give him the once over knowing Dean is watching the two of you, “Where? There’s not an ounce of fat on your sexy body Sam so don’t even go there,” chuckling, handing the Tupperware over. “It’s good seeing you again, but I better get Ma will be wondering where I wondered off to,” with a small wave at Sam you make for the front door ignoring Dean all together._

**Present time**

You still chuckle remembering that day all those years ago, never telling him that as smitten as he was with you, you’d been just the same with him. To this day, you fall in love with Dean all over again even when he drives you crazy.

Hearing the oven ding, you turn getting the second batch of cookies out, while replacing with another sheet. Scrapping cookies off when you hear the backdoor open, a gust of cold air wafting through making you shiver.

“Boots by the door, and coats on the rack please no tracking snow in the house,” you call out hearing the giggles of your two twin boys.

“Yes drill Sergeant,” came Dean’s voice, laughter to the edge.

Peering over your shoulder watching him help both boys out of rubber boots and thick coats, another fond smile graces your lips.

 

**July 7, 2007**

_Rain fell in sheets, soaking everything and everyone in its path, standing under the front awning of the Lawrence Fire station. Having given in to Dean’s soft emerald eyes and pleading ways, after holding out for the better part of six months. Course now the weather seemed to be conspiring to put your plans on hold. That is till you heard the low rumble of a muscle car’s engine. Sleek black, the Impala had a purr to her that you hadn’t heard in years._

_Stopping beside the curb, Dean jumped out dressing in black fitted jeans and dark blue long sleeved button up, he sprinted over to the passenger side umbrella in hand._

_Popping it, “Malady care to join this poor boy for dinner?” bowing he gave you the best puppy dog eyes he could while holding the umbrella out so that you could make it from the awning to car without getting wet._

_“You’re lucky your cute Winchester or I might have to call this date a wash out.”_

_Chuckling, placing his hand on the small of your back feeling you shiver, while extending the black umbrella up, he pauses opening the door hinges creaking with age. “Good thing you didn’t, I didn’t get dressed up for nothing sweetheart.” Tossing you a wink when you’re in and settled, door slamming shut, before making his way to the drivers._

_“So where exactly are you taking me tonight Mr. Winchester?” grinning, straighten the skirt on the forest green knit dress. Glad you hadn’t picking something to clingy or tight, giving what kind of weather Kansas decided to toss your way._

_“Little place I know of, trust me you’ll love it.”_

_“Hmm bet you say that to all the ladies,” though you know his reputation is more on the exaggerated side, you can’t help but wonder how many women he’s taken here. You’d promised yourself to give him a chance, against your better judgement, however the dashing rogue wouldn’t stop asking you out and finally he broke you down, getting a yes from you just yesterday._

_Frowning, Dean glanced at you out of his periphery seeing you chew on your bottom lip. Trying to change, to show you that what other people said wasn’t always the truth, however there’s a part of him that’s stung by the fact that you’d listen to idle gossip instead of asking him out right. For a moment, he’s thinking that maybe this date’s a bad idea._

_Shoving the thought aside, “I say a lot of things to all sorts of ladies Y/N,” coming out a touch harsher than he’d planned._

_Silence encompassed the cabin of the Impala, a tension you could cut with a butter knife could be felt by both of you. About twenty minutes later, Dean pulled up to a quaint Italian bistro. Getting out, the rain finally having stopped enough that neither of you would get wet, he opened the door offering you his hand. Which you took as he pulled you from the car and to his side._

_Turning, “Not a scratch I’ll check Tommy, one nick no tip,” tossing the younger boy his keys before retaking your hand, placing it at the crook of his arm, leading you into the restaurant. Pausing for the hostess, “Two for Winchester.”_

_She glance down at her book, evidently finding the name, “This way,” navigating through the tight seating, motioning towards a small table against one wall, small candle in the middle, lights dim, white lines. Taking your seats, Dean pushing your chair in, the both of you took the menus, “Enjoy,” and she’s gone._

_Glancing every so often up at Dean seeing that he’s focused on the book like menu in front of him. This gives you a chance to study him without his notice. The set of those mesmerizing emerald eyes, straight nose down to full pink lips, finding that there’s a smattering of freckles that dust the bridge of his nose and cheeks. You couldn’t fall in love with a man like this, he’s a heart breaker and you’re just a baker one day taking over your mother’s place at the head of Sweet Sin’s. How could a man like this possibly find any interest in little old mousy you?_

_“Something troubling you darlin?” his question breaking you out of those thoughts, as eyes lock and you’re chewing your bottom lip again._

_Shrugging, “Nothing just wondering what I’ll have for dinner.”_

_Dean can see right through your answer, though chooses to ignore it for now in favor of picking up a stick of bread, beginning to nibble. His thoughts somewhere along the lines of yours, though his are more along the lines of why you’d said yes in the first place after months of refusing._

_“Why’d you say yes?”_

_Eyes darting up to his, “Excuse me?”_

_Placing the bread on the spare plate, eyes searching yours, “You’ve been saying no every time I’ve ask for a date the last six months. Why now?”_

_“You wore me down,” you answered semi truthfully. He had drove you nuts with asking almost every time you’d drop by the station with some baked good, or when he’d see you in town. Though those times at the station, when he wasn’t busy, the two of you would talk about stupid things, silly things, and serious you’d grown to care about him more than you should. It’s the main reason you’d said yes to this date, to get to know the man behind the myth everyone talked about._

_“That all,” demanding tone in his voice waving the waitress away when she approached._

_Confused you rested clasped hands on the table, “What do you mean Dean I’m here aren’t I?”_

_“No actually you’re not,” sighing hurt flashing in those deep emerald pools. “You listened to everyone around you, telling you what a bad guy I am, just a womanizer. Hate to break it to you sweetheart I’m not everything those old granny’s down at the salon say I am.” Tossing down his napkin and raising, he pauses to look over his shoulder at you, “I thought for once you’d be different, someone who wouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Guess I was wrong.”_

_Watching him go, tight smile on your lips for all those who are staring. Five whole minutes pass before you stand to, and rush out seeing Dean walking through the now pouring rain, keys hanging from his grasp._

_“Hey asshat,” you call treading carefully through the puddles, feet getting soaked with each step. “Dean Asshole Winchester,” you shout finally getting him to stop. “You ask me on this date just to leave me?”_

_Turning fire flashing in his eyes, but instead of saying anything he just turned away starting towards his car._

_“Never through you’d be a coward Winchester,” you yell following still._

_“What gives you the right to judge me?” he retorted spinning around again._

_“I wasn’t…” hand shooting up to stop you from lying._

_“Save it sweetheart I know better.”_

_Rain pouring down around the two of you, drenching your bodies, clothing sticking like second skin, “No you don’t Dean because the truth is why would you even want to date me in the first place? You, who can and does get the most beautiful women in town falling into his arms whenever he wants. I’m just a simple baker, who buries her nose in books on her free time, music my biggest hobby and parties the last thing on my mind. I’m boring, why would you want to date me?”_

_You both stood staring at each other for the better part of two minutes, a sob working from your lips as you can’t take the intensity with which he’s staring at you. Therefore on sandal covered feet you turn to go, however you balance thanks to the rain, makes you slip and start to titter backwards. Eyes close waiting for the pain to fill your body, instead warmth, and strength mixed with leather, oil, and musk, fill your sense._

_You open your eyes to stare up into Dean’s, “Looks like I got the only beautiful girl I want to fall into my arms,” cheesy smile on his plush lips._

_Helping you stand, arms still wrapped around your waist, “Always the flirt,” groan leaving your wet lips as you start to pull away._

_“You really think I wouldn’t want to date you because of all the crap you said?” taking your hands to keep you from leaving._

_“It’s not crap Dean, we’re two different people how could this even work out?”_

_Shaking his head, “Do you want to try?”_

_Shocked by his question though you answer truthfully, “Yes, but I’m scared.”_

_“Me to,” he confesses drawing you close into the shelter of his arms. “We’ll be scared together?”_

_Glancing up at him, while the two of you walk back to the Impala, “I’d like that.”_

_For one so small, You seem so strong My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry_

 

**Present Day**

“Y/N you okay baby?” Dean questioned standing right in front of you snapping his fingers again.

Blinking a few times, “Yeah, yeah of course just thinking is all. Coco’s ready, where’d the boys get to?”

“Went to wash up,” wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his cold face in your neck making you squeal. “So warm, soft, smells good to,” his comments punctured by little butterfly kisses along your neck.

“Dean,” you laugh pushing at his chest a little but give up and wrap your own arms around his waist holding him close enjoying the short piece of heaven before the two twin hurricanes come barreling in.

“Mom and Dad are taking Ross and Tristen for the weekend,” pulling back to cup the sides of your face. “You know what that means right?” he wiggled his brow.

“Yup,” seeing his face light up. “I can sleep in,” you pull away hearing him huff, gripping your hips to bring you back against him.

“You wouldn’t deprive a man would you sweetheart?” nuzzling his nose and mouth against your neck, leaving open mouth kisses along the column. “I finally get you all to myself for a time and you just want to sleep?”

“I never said I’d be sleeping by myself Deano,” reaching back to pinch his side, gaining a yelp from the man. “Besides there’s plenty for you to do.”

“Sure is, top of my list is doing you baby girl, on every surface I can find to,” soft growl leaves his lips while planting one last kiss to your neck before spinning you around and kissing your plush lips slowly, delicately.

“You’re dreaming stud,” licking your lips before adding just a touch of pressure to the last peck drawing your tongue over his bottom lip. Feeling rough callused hands slide up under your top to ghost over your back.

“Hmm then for God’s sake never let me wake from this paradise,” he mutters against your mouth, hearing you gasp when his hands cup your ass, pulling you flush into him. Taking advantage and plunging his tongue into your mouth, taking slow sips of your cookie tasting lips.

“Ewe,” two small voices squeal at the same time making you and Dean jump apart and stare down at your boys.

Laughing, “Alright you two go take your seats at the table I have hot coco and fresh chocolate chip cookies for you,” watching as the rush towards the table and climb into chairs. “Mind grabbing the mugs Dean?”

Nodding he pecks your lips one last time before pulling away. You head back to the stove to stir the chocolatey goodness, catching the sight of Dean’s hands as he places four mugs down, seeing the faint scars that disappear under the red and black plaid he’s wearing. Doling out the coco, small plastic plates for the cookies, which Dean takes to the table, you join watching your three boys remembering again about how close you came to loosing Dean.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different, but deep inside us We're not that different at all_

 

 

**January 26, 2010**

_Catching the phone on the third ring, “Sweet Sin’s how may I help you?”_

_“Y/N,” came Mary’s tear stained voice._

_Swallowing hard, “Is he okay?” chest tight, breath having trouble filling your lungs, vision blurring as you feel your mom come to stand beside you holding you up._

_“There’s been an accident Y/N, you need to get here quick,” she answers starting to choke up, you could hear Sam through the phone saying something but you couldn’t make it out._

_“I’ll be right there.”_

_“Thank you,” she hangs up and your world crumbles._

_“Baby?” aged hands grip your shoulders making you look at her._

_“Dean, something’s happened Mary didn’t say what,” answer automatic, shock still coursing through your veins making it hard to breathe, to even move. “I need to get to him, I need to tell him to let him know. I mean he knows but what if?” you’re crumbling and only your mother’s strong arms keep you from falling._

_“Doug,” she calls out to your younger brother who comes running._

_“What’s, oh God is she okay?”_

_“Get the car, flip the sign and shush for now, I’ll explain later,” she motions for him to go while refocusing on you. “Baby he’s gonna be fine you have all the time in the world.”_

_“But what if we don’t what if he’s,” swallowing harshly again tears brimming, falling down pale cheeks. “I can’t lose him mom, I love him so much, he’s become my world.”_

_“You won’t lose him. Now stop the pity partying, get your ass together and let’s go, we can fall apart later. But for now we have faith and hope that will get us through,” voice stern and strong as she helps you stand, the two of you heading for the back door where Doug is waiting to whisk you all towards the hospital._

_Fifteen minutes later, which felt more like years, you arrive and get out before the car comes to a complete stop. Rushing through the emergency doors, looking everywhere for any familiar face. Seeing none, you head to the front desk._

_“My boyfriend Dean Winchester was brought in can you tell me where he is?” eyes pleading with the young red head as she looks up at you._

_“One moment,” looking through all the people listed, “He’s in surgery ma’am, second floor right then left is the waiting room.”_

_“Thank you,” before taking off upstairs._

_In a flash you’re out of the elevator following her instructions, you pause seeing Sam, John, Mary and many of Dean’s fellow firefighters._

_“How, is he okay?” the questions coming out on a sob as Mary rushing to grab you up into her arms._

_“Surgery right now we don’t know anything else yet,” John answers coming to surround you both._

_Pulling back you nod a thank you to Mary before looking at Sam then John, “What happened?”_

_“Apartment fire, Dean went in to save a little girl, a support beam fell, he dodges out of the way with the child in his arms but fell over the one behind him.” Rubbing the back of his head, John glanced at you then Mary. You could see the soot and ash still clinging to his hands and face. “His mask got knocked off, one arm flung into the fire as he protected the child. Sam and I managed to get to the both in time before the ceiling caved in. We know he hit his head, and there’s burns but other than that would be just guessing.”_

_Pacing the little waiting room, you pause looking out the window, watching the snow fall creating a serene, picturesque setting one you wished to be in with Dean, having a snowball fight instead of waiting on news if he’s gonna be alright. Another hour passed before the surgeon came out._

_“Dean’s gonna be fine, third degree burns on his left hand and arm, concussion, lungs have carbon dioxide damage but with therapy they will heal. He’s one lucky man could’ve been much worse,” a middle aged, African America male doctor explained with a relieved smile on his lips._

_“Thank you doc,” John offered his hand for the other man to shake which he does. “Can we see him?”_

_Nodding, “Of course they should be putting him in a room soon. He won’t be talking much with the pain meds running through his system. He’ll be on the fifth floor once out of post op.”_

_“Doesn’t matter,” Mary smiled shaking his hand as well, following John. “Thank you so much.”_

_Soon the waiting room is empty expect you. Arms wrapped around your waist hugging yourself. Mother and brother having went home a short while ago, you still stare out the window._

_“Y/N,” came Sam’s voice from beside you._

_Head whipping around, “Hmm?”_

_“You coming?”_

_“I,” not sure what to say, you’re still numb with shock and fear. “I don’t know if I can Sam.”_

_“What’d mean?”_

_“We almost lost him. I don’t know if I can do this again.”_

_Wrapping his arms around you and into his chest, rocking the two of you, “Do you love him?” he feels you nod as tears soak his shirt. “Then you can do anything you put your mind to Y/N. He needs you just as much as you need him. Besides Dean’s to stubborn to leave without knocking me on my ass at least twice more.”_

_Giving him a watery chuckle, pulling back a little, “Thank you Sam.”_

_“Anytime, little sis. Now come on, I’m betting his ornery ass is already awake giving everyone hell,” chuckling, pulling you alongside him._

_The two of you make it upstairs, but Dean wasn’t awake yet. Another few hours pass, Mary and John excuse themselves to head home, a promise from you that if anything changes you’d call. Sam leaving not long after and your alone with Dean. Chair right by the bed on his left side, you rest your head beside him eyes closing for what felt like seconds but more than thirty minutes had passed when you feel a hand rub over your hair._

_Eyes pop open, head snapping up, happy tears sliding down your cheeks, “Oh Dean.”_

_Confused, till realization flooded back. “Can’t get rid of me that easy sweetheart,” he choked out, slight smile on his chapped lips._

_You lean down, kissing his cheek, pulling away to rub that same stubbled covered jaw, “Don’t scare me like that against Winchester, you took ten years off my life.”_

_“I’m sorry Y/N.”_

_Carefully, so is not to disturb the tubes and wires you climb in bed beside Dean, cuddling him close, “Not your fault Batman you just forget you’re not Superman.”_

_Softly, eyes starting to droop again, “I love you my Wonder woman.”_

_“I love you to Batman,” you sigh happy that he’s gonna be okay. “Sleep now Dean I’ll be here, I’ll always be here.”_

_“Holding you to that baby.”_

**Present Day**

Recovery took time, but Dean bounced back with you by his side. Six months after the accident he asked you to marry him, and of course you said yes. A little ceremony, pie of course instead of cake, and just family surrounding the two of you as you pledge your lives together forever. A year later brings the two twin joys into your lives and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Looking at your boys, the twins happily munching on their cookies, Dean having caught your eye and tossing a wink over the brim of his mug. Sure you still worry every time Dean’s called in for a fire, you worry about all the Winchester men as they’ve become your family to. Yet, you know fighting fires, saving people it’s the family business after all and you’ve signed up for it now and forever.

 

_And you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know We need each other, to have, to hold They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you But you got to hold on They'll see in time, I know We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart Believe me you'll be in my heart I'll be there from this day on Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always_

_Always I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there Always_


End file.
